


Turned

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [107]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Prompt Fill, Protectiveness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Thicker Than Blood prompt: <i>Supernatural, Gen. Sam and Dean are captured by a particularly cruel pack of vampires. They lock them in a room together and turn Dean, with the expectation that he'll kill his little brother. Can Dean resist the bloodlust long enough for them to make it out alive?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned

The room was too small, too close, too dark. His skin felt like it was on fire, and there was a pain in his gut that almost totally overwhelmed him. He could hear himself making pathetic noises of pain, of confusion. His mouth tasted like blood.

“Dean?”

He froze, arms wrapped around himself. Dean. That was his name, he remembered. For one all-too-brief moment, he felt awash in relief. He wasn’t alone in the dark. He was Dean, and he wasn’t alone.

But then he remembered and shrank back, horrified. He wasn’t really Dean, not anymore, and he was trapped in the room with his brother, and something bad was going to happen. Something unforgiveable.

“Talk to me, Dean.”

The room was dark, he realized, because his eyes were closed. When he opened them, it was like a switch flipped inside him: all of his senses went into overdrive. He could see his brother, only six feet away, crowded against the door. He could smell his brother’s fear, hear the blood moving through his brother’s veins, and the pain in his gut ratcheted up another notch.

He was hungry.

He licked his lips, caught his tongue on pointed teeth. He realized it would only take one bite, one push of those teeth through soft, pliant skin to reach the blood his body craved. He tightened his arms, pressed himself further into the corner. He couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt his brother.

“Dean, we can fight this. But only if we work together, okay? I can’t budge the door, but you could. Use what they did to you against them.”

His brother’s face was turned in his direction, but it was obvious that to human eyes the room really was dark. His brother couldn’t see him. It would be so easy to take him down, to feed and ease the aching cramps.

Sammy, he suddenly remembered. His brother’s name was Sammy, and it was his job to look after him. To protect him. To keep him from the situation they now found themselves in.

He was the monster he was supposed to save Sammy from.

“I can’t,” he whispered.

“Dean!” Sammy moved forward, started coming towards him.

“No! Stay back!”

Sammy smelled so good. Like home. Like food. Like he could sink his teeth into his brother and everything else would just fall away.

He was Dean, and it was his job to protect Sammy.

“Okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Sammy moved back to the door, holding his hands up in supplication. The veins in his wrists stood out like neon signs. “I know a way to fix this, Dean. But we can’t do it from in here.”

Fix it? Why would they fix it? He could feel it now. The strength in his body. More than he’d had as a human. He was stronger, faster, nearly invulnerable. Who better to protect Sammy?

“Move away from the door,” he said.

He would push down the pain, and the desire for blood, and get them out of the tiny room. And then he would find someone to feed from, get stronger, be a shield for Sammy against the other creatures that moved in the darkness. They’d been raised as weapons, to hunt and destroy, and he would finally be worthy of that task.

He was Dean, and he was powerful.

He kicked the door open so hard it nearly came off its hinges, and he could hear the vampires coming for them. He turned to Sammy with a wicked grin.

“I got this.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This is only my second foray into this fandom, but the prompt really caught my attention and I just had to write this. I wanted to play up the initial disorientation of having been turned. It's not tied to any one particular place in canon, except that it's prior to season six when Dean got turned into a vamp and Sam had no soul.


End file.
